1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods for locating anomalies in materials. More specifically, the invention is a wireless method for mapping anomalies in homogenous materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inspections of materials for anomalies (e.g., faults, degradation, weakness, damage, etc.) embedded therein can provide critical structural health information for vehicles (e.g., aircraft, undersea vehicles, trucks and automobiles, etc.) and static structures (e.g., buildings, bridges, etc.). Ideally, such inspections are carried out non-invasively in order to preserve material integrity. Typically, such inspections involve interpretation of what is visible on a material surface or utilization of penetrating-ray scanner technology such as an x-ray. However, using a surface analysis to predict subsurface anomalies is frequently nothing more than an educated guess that can prove catastrophic if an embedded anomaly is missed or that can involve expensive and unnecessary repair/replacement when a false positive guess is made. The use of x-ray scanners is not always possible due to cost of the equipment, feasibility of getting the equipment in place or getting the material to the equipment, and may not always provide enough information regarding an anomaly's three-dimensional location in a material.